My Hero
by Koriou-Ou
Summary: Yaoi. M-preg. KagaKuro. Kagami cleared his throat awkwardly, perhaps Tetsuya was still disorientated thanks to the fall or he was playing one of his strange jokes... anyway… "Your name is Kagami Tetsuya, we have been married for six years and this little one over here" He took the child from above his head and placed him in Kuroko s lap. "is our son, Kagami Takuma"
1. Prologue

**Title:** My Hero.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko (Kiseki no sedai)

**Warnings: **M-Preg. BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor?

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Prologue. **

**.**

"Is alright," Kagami said patiently to the little child that was walking franticly around the hospital bed looking as if the world had been ripped to pieces before his very eyes. "Is alright, just a scratch in his head caused by the fall" He soothed offering his open arms to the anxious kid –who in turn launched himself to Kagami's form as response, clutching him hard-

"He will open his eyes in any moment now and then we will go for a burger, the three of us, sounds good huh?" Taiga hugged the little thing even more. He knew his son was about to start crying any moment now and while he didn't care one bit for hospital´s policies of silence… he didn't want to disturb the person resting in the bed.

"You gonna show a smile for your _haha_ when he wakes up, right?"

The child nodded.

"Well then, go" Kagami said, noticing how the person that was in the bed began to stir.

"_Haha,"_ The child cried hiccupping, going towards his mother. "_Haha,_ I am sorry I will never disobey you again… not e-even if is for candy" The child started climbing the bed, still sobbing quietly, his little form hiding between all the folds of the crisply white blankets.

"You alringht?" Kagami asked as the person opened his eyes. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko blinked feeling slightly dazed, still "Kagami-kun?" He asked

Kagami frowned. It had been awhile since Tetsuya had called him like that –a smile formed on his lips remembering all the good times they had passed in Seirin High, then college and all the drama that followed and stuff. "Yeah" He replied softly. "I am here"

"Does it hurt too much?" He added looking worriedly at the wound in the other´s head –a wound that was wrapped in white bandages now.

Kuroko shook his head. "Not really"

_"Haha" _The child called again with watery eyes, one of his little hands holding tightly to Kuroko´s clothes.

Tetsuya looked down at the child. "Who is this person Kagami-kun?" He inquired curiously. Kagami sighed and then the kid broke to cry, almost choking on his tears.

"There, there" Kagami stood taking the child from the bed –he placed him above his head, over his shoulders. "your _haha _is trying to show you a point but you understood already, right?"

"Yes, I am sorry" The child mumbled again.

"And you," He said speaking to Kuroko. "stop it now, he gets the point, he has been sorry and scared to death since you were brought in here." Tetsuya was too hard on the boy sometimes and well Kagami didn't have the heart to scold him for anything at all so in some aspects it was good his spouse scolded the child from both of them. But today had been rather scary for their son watching his mother fell from the stairs albeit one with only five steps –the child had panicked until Kagami had arrived at home.

"I am sorry Kagami-kun but I think I don't quite follow" Kuroko said in his usual plain tone.

"Takuma has got the lesson, no candy before dinner so you can stop being mad at him," Kagami explained. "and what´s with the Kagami-kun?"

"I think you don't understand" Kuroko looked at him incredulous as if realizing something very important for the first time. "And how old are you? Why are we here?"

"You hit that hard the floor? I am turning twenty-nine this year and my name is Kagami Taiga" He cleared his throat awkwardly, perhaps Tetsuya was still disorientated thanks to the fall or he was playing one of his strange jokes... anyway… "Your name is Kagami Tetsuya, we have been married for six years and this little one over here" He took the child from above his head and placed him in Kuroko´s lap. "is our son, Kagami Takuma"

"We are here because you fell five steps down from the stairs and got a bump in your head" He looked back to Kuroko, who swallowed _hard. _

"Kagami-kun I think, I think that I am going to pass out" He said and then did.

* * *

"You think he is fine?" Hyuuga asked quietly at Riko observing Kuroko from distance. The first year had passed out thanks to exhaustion.

"Yes we had had more hard training that this before," She answered calmly. "and now you" She yelled to all the Seirin team that had gathered around Kuroko to help him. "start running laps again"

Kiyoshi scratched his head "But he hasn't waked yet Riko and Kagami is also exhausted"

All the juniors looked at him with admiration -no one had stood to Riko before and lived to tell about it. "I think we would be better if we waited"

Riko sighed. "I guess there's no choice then, fifteen minutes rest all, go ahead"

"Thanks" Kiyoshi said happily.

"No, you and Hyuuga-kun go train in your new combined attack" She turned and started walking towards the first years. "I have a bad feeling about this so we may need it"

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga looked at each other.

"Kuroko-kun" She moved the younger boy a bit but he didn't respond. She frowned. "Kagami-kun," She said at the other teen who was sitting in the bench. "Could you get me some water for Kuroko?"

"Sure" He said getting up and he was just about to leave when he heard_… "Taiga?"_

Riko turned to him. "I think Kuroko-kun is calling you?"

"Taiga, where is Takuma?" Kuroko said drowsily. "And where are we?"

Kagami lifted a brow. "Kuroko?"

All the first years seemed surprised, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga advanced near the commotion. Something was missing and…

"I think I was too hard on him this time." Kuroko had finally sat and was speaking to Kagami. "I…" Kuroko blinked as if realizing something for the first time, something important.

"Why are we here?" Kuroko stood and started walking to Taiga. "How old…" Kuroko placed his hands on the other´s face, he looked troubled. "How old are you?"

"Errr sixteen?"

Kuroko closed his eyes. "I- I used to call you Kagami-kun by this age, right?"

Kagami recognized that something was off with his partner, even if he didn't knew what so he decided to follow with what the other was asking him. "Yes?"

"Then Kagami-kun, I think, I think I am going to pass out" He said and then did.

* * *

Aomine snickered. "As if it would work"

"Silence, Daiki" Akashi said sternly looking as if he was doing something really important which considering, perhaps he was? "Well, the book says that after the spell has been done all of the involved had to pay with blood, so…" The ex-Capitan of Teikko took his scissors from his bag-pack and pierced the skin of his thumb with them. "All of you had to do the same" He ordered to all the people who were in the room.

"But I was the one who got the hair from Kuroku-cchi, I already did my part!" Kise whined. "And I don't want to give blood, is scary~"

"If Akashi-shin says so" Murasakibara stood from his spot on the floor –leaving all his candy at one side. "Take all that you need"

"Why don't we do this the good old fashioned way? We should go and smash the crap out of them as the generation of miracles" Aomine complained.

"Because we are no longer the generation of miracles" Akashi replied, pointing to the different uniforms all of them were wearing.

"We could make a truce?" Kise proved.

"No." Akashi made a gest to Midorima to get closer.

"You are just pissed because they defeated you in the winter cup" Aomine snorted.

"Enough Daiki" Akashi reprimanded while cutting Midorima´s thumb, the blood flowed freely.

"The rate of success of this is about and ninety-eight percent anyway, given all our horoscopes combined showed to be favorable and as we are all here… it should work" Midorima pulled his hand and wrapped it in a compress.

"Ryota" Akashi called.

"But I don't want to" He wailed.

Akashi gave him a look. "Ryota" He called again making Kise walk at the circle where Akashi already had the blood of three of them.

"Awww" Kise flinched after the piercing.

"Now Daiki" Akashi ordered and Aomine shrugged, he walked to were all of his ex-teammates were gathered and extended his hand, dropping some of Kagami´s hair in the circle along with a bit of his blood.

"So this is a recipe to change time that Murasakibara won for eating three bags of candy without rest?"

Akashi nodded.

"And you think is gonna work?" He asked.

Akashi nodded again.

Aomine sighed. "Well, whatever"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

If you liked it, you should leave a Review~


	2. Not there yet

**Title:** My Hero.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko (Kiseki no sedai)

**Warnings: **M-Preg. BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor?

* * *

.

.

.

.

**1. Not there yet.**

.

"This is not," Kuroko breathed deep. "I am not who you think I am"

Kagami lifted an eyebrow. "I will get you something to drink first, just watch the kid for a minute"

"No, I don't mean to cause any problems-" The blue haired boy mumbled quietly, always politely. "Albeit, I would like to talk with you"

"I´ll get ya somethin´ to drink just hold on a second" The other replied standing already at the door of the hospital room. "I´ll be back soon"

Kuroko sighed and then… well he was usually a calm and rational person, and so he knew this could be all a dream or a part of his subconscious playing tricks at him –still when he looked at his lap, the bulge between the sheets looked very real. "Takuma-kun?" He asked softly… He had to accept that after the initial astonishment, the child had started to wake curiosity in him.

The bulge shifted and then looked up towards him. "_Haha?"_

Kuroko swallowed, the child had light blue hair and equal colored eyes. It was like staring at a mirror, a little copy of himself –which made sense as it seemed he was the little boy´s _Haha _or... not-

"You are no longer mad are you?" The kid asked holding his right hand with his little ones. "I shouldn't have accepted uncle Murasakibara sweets"

"I don't" Kuroko frowned a bit, he wasn't surprised at the child knowing one person of his former basketball team –more like was still in shock at the fact that he had a child and with Kagami-kun no less. "Tell me about your life" He said calmly.

Takuma titled his head. "I don't understand you _Haha_?"

"Talk to me, Takuma-kun" He repeated slowly.

"I love you" The child grinned, looking adoringly at him very much like a pleased kitten who had found its master after a while lost, still hiding between the sheets he positioned himself so that he could end resting comfortably over his _Haha_. And Kuroko found himself smiling a bit for that –whatever this was, probably a dream… it was not that terrible.

The door opened gradually. "The doctor says you can leave today" Kagami walked closer handing him a cold drink which Kuroko noted was "My favorite?"

"After all this years I should hope so" Kagami replied flatly.

"Thank you very much" Kuroko nodded dazedly and decided to drink a little of the can. "Is this, I mean Kagami-kun are we seriously married?"

He had to ask –he wasn't very sure about the why´s and the how´s but he had to know…

"Of course not, I was just joking with you" Kagami huffed.

Kuroko looked up his usual plain demeanor turning surprised, the child looked exactly like himself so then… "Then Takuma-kun is only mine?"

"Not really. He is our son, we had him when we were way too young" Kagami cleared his throat and lifted his hand –a silver band wrapped around his ring finger. "So you gave me the kid after I got married some years ago"

Kuroko closed his eyes and somehow he knew he must have looked paler than usual.

"Tatsuya says hi by the way" Kagami added smirking.

Kuroko snapped his eyes open at the name, of course Himuro-kun would always be special after all –a bitter taste started flowing through his mouth.

And suddenly Kagami didn't seem cheerful anymore just worried. "You think I´m really married to Himuro?

"Is it not that what you are telling me?" Kuroko enquired faintly.

Kagami snorted. "He lives in Paris now with that sweet´s lunatic who by the way visited us yesterday"

"Tetsuya, look at your hand" The voice of the red haired man sounded softer somehow.

Kuroko did and just as Kagami he also had a silver band wrapped in his digit –he realized after some seconds that the ring that Kagami was wearing and his own were a matching par. He felt glad for that but decided to ignore it anyway.

"Perhaps we should wait a bit more for you to recover completely"

Kuroko shook his head. "There has been some kind of-"

But what should he say "I am for the past?" or "This is some kind of dream and that is why we have a kid, isn't that unexpected Kagami-kun?"

The wisest option, the wisest option would be to go along with it. "I am afraid I don't remember a lot of things Taiga-san"

"Wha? Taiga-san?" Kagami blinked. "You know this isn't feudal Japan, take it easy man"

"I, I am not sure how I should call you now" Kuroko said simply.

"How about sweetheart?" Kagami struggled to hold back the laughter at his own words.

Kuroko lifted both eyebrows.

Kagami sighed "It was just another harmless joke"

"Stop teasing me please, Kagami-kun"

Kagami flopped down on Kuroko´s bed as response and got closer to breath in his ear. "It has never bothered you before"

"It hasn´t?" He asked almost in a whisper, Kagami-kun was way too close and that was distracting.

"No" Kagami said slowly hugging the shorter boy closer to him. "No it never has"

* * *

"So how we do know it worked?" Kise tested frowning, stopping his march.

"We do not know yet" Midorima fixed his glasses. "but Aakashi said he would keep us informed"

They started walking slowly again. "I think Kuroko-cchi is not going to be happy if something happens to his beloved Kagami-cchi"

Midorima narrowed his eyes. "His beloved?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Midorima-cchi?" The model looked at him curiously. "It is so obvious, however"

Kise shrugged "Love, love is the air~"

And talking about love… "Shin-chan!" Kise flinched at the scream and smiled at Midorima's automatic tic.

"Shin-chan I have been searching for you everywhere!" Takao complained. "Where were you anyway?"

"Not your business" The shooting ward of Shutoku replied curtly.

"And you" The hawk-eyed boy pointed rudely at the blonde. "Your Capitan is searching for you"

"Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise blanched if Kasamatsu discovered he had skipped practice to meet with Akashi and the rest… it wouldn't be pretty.

"Well" Takao said. "Shouldn't be you looking for him?"

"I.."

"Idiot!" Kise heard the yell from distance and closed his eyes, too late, his Capitan had already found out. "I´m sorry Senpai, I will go right now!"

Takao smiled wickedly. "That was fun"

"You told him he was here didn't you?" Midorima questioned severely.

"Are you missing him or something" Takao half snapped half provoked. "Because he is already smitten with that little choleric boy over there"

"Stop with the nonsense" Midorima added soberly.

"Our horoscopes are the most compatibles you know" Takao moaned mockingly. "Say you love me shin-chan!"

"Love is it?" The green haired boy pondered to himself. If Kuroko was really in love with Kagami then –Aquarius and Leo, the compatibility to those signs began with friendship and trust so perhaps it was meant to be.

"What? Don't tell me you are in love with someone?" Takao tightened his lips, his usual disrespectful tone gone. "Shin-chan?"

"I wonder" He fixed his glasses once more and disregarded the temper tantrum his friend was showing.

* * *

"He is experiencing what we call short-timed amnesia" The doctor said carefully. "He will remember in some weeks from now, it would do him good to show him his usual environment and activities"

"Is it really acceptable for him to leave, then?" Kagami asked patiently.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. The amnesia is only temporal and the best treatment for him is to remember little by little his life around the people who supports him"

"Thanks doc" The red haired man held.

"Is not a problem Taiga-san, I have been treating your child all this while after all"

"Takuma has been feeling fine"

"I am glad to hear that" The doctor smiled, apologized for his leaving and strolled to another room.

Kagami looked at hallway he was standing in –he supposed he had to go back to Tetsuya and explain all their life in a few minutes or something…

Perhaps he could leave some things outside, like Takuma´s illness or perhaps that wouldn't be too smart-

"Come on" He said entering the room. "we are leaving"

"Yes we are almost ready Kagami-kun" Kuroko said over his shoulder while tending the bed he had been resting in, Takuma was at his side looking anxious and bouncing on his feet.

Kagami contemplated his family for what seemed a little eternity and remembered the first day he had meet Tetsuya. So many time ago that had been –the stoic little boy with light blue hair expert in basketball that had promised him big things-

He hadn't noticed then but surely he had fell in love there, and as time kept passing it only grew more and more. "It just made you softer and you are still an idiot" he told to himself, scratching his neck.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites, they keep me writing!

I intend to update this work weekly and because of that, the chapters are short, my updating day would be Wednesday if anyone is interested in knowing it –the prologue was published Friday but the Wednesday suits my schedule better-

I don't intend to look for a beta unless the person is _really, really_ interested to look and fix the grammatical errors –I have had bad experience with two betas already so that's why…

I try to fix the grammar the most I can, though.

And yes I am fan of the Midorima/Takao and Kise/Kasa.

.

.

A Review would made my day~


	3. Silly love songs

**Title:** My Hero.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko (Kiseki no sedai)

**Warnings: **M-Preg. BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor?, a bit of drama.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**2. Silly love songs.**

.

"This is our house" Kagami gestured at the place. He supposed all in all he had been lucky Kuroko at last remembered him. It could have been worst.

He looked at his companion in wonder -Kuroko seemed surprised and just a bit incredulous behind his back, of course these emotions were played subtly on his blank face but Kagami knew how to recognize his moods and feelings by now.

"Is very impressive Kagami-kun" Kuroko said quietly holding in his hand the vanilla milk-shake they had bought alongside Takuma´s menu (as promised) earlier in their way home.

Kagami shrugged. The truth was the big modern-styled house had an history –their awkward err embarrassing and way to Hollywood-eske love story and really he didn't want to go and say _"I built this house for you and then I kinda proposed afterwards and by the way you almost said no because you remember Aomine-guy? Well he had kinda the same intentions and you were going to leave with him because he had said that he would stop playing basketball if that made you happy, if you both could be happy like that_… _and you thought it might work but then I came around and all kinda went to hell" _

"I am flattered to know you would go this far for me" Kuroko said slowly. "I can only imagine you must love me very much"

Kagami groaned covering his face with one hand –the dam blush was coming and considering that after all this years he hadn't quite managed to control that, it was frustrating.

"What the hell?" He mumbled. He was way too old for this.

"Am I wrong?" The other asked in his usual stoicism as if they were talking about the weather and not this embarrassing stuff.

"I- I.. You know how I feel about you" Kagami said looking anywhere but Kuroko´s face.

"Well Kagami-kun as a matter of fact I do not" Kuroko swallowed and had the nerve to almost look sad. "I don't know, I don't remember"

"Well is not relevant now" He answered gruffly while fighting the color threatening to paint his cheeks.

"You do not" Kuroko nodded as if resigning to that.

"I do" Kagami yelled stressed –and yes they were still in the street and he was having problems with the door handle and the key lock and in so many years they had almost never had a fight or _scene_ (which he understood were how Midormima called Kazunari tantrums) and why now of all time he didn't know but…

"Yes I do, I have been in love with you since we were in high school" He breathed deep and calmed his nerves.

"I promised to take care of you when we got married but here you are memory-less and that is my fault for leaving you alone with Takuma and the school even when I am retired. I should have refused the game" He added feeling guilty and regretful.

"But back to your initial question, I do love you and I hope to die with you by my side if that's anything to start with"

"Kagami-kun people are staring at us" Kuroko deadpanned.

"Yes but I have never cared" Kagami said truthfully.

"Are you fighting with_ haha_?" Takuma asked appearing out of nowhere and frowning at him –he had forgotten the child had never seen them fighting and he had hoped his son would be busy staring to the other side, playing carelessly like he had always had done.

"No we were just discussing some things, Takuma-kun" Kuroko replied for him, ruffling gently the child´s light blue hair. "You don't have to worry for me"

Takuma nodded and leaped inside the house –the house Kagami had finally managed to open-

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko paused before entering.

He turned to look at him.

"I am glad" The blue-haired man said with something kind swirling in his gaze –something he had come to realize with the years was love.

* * *

"I think you have to help me a bit to understand" Kagami said looking at him with awe.

"I have been doing that for two hours straight" Kuroko´s plain tone of voice didn't change a bit from his usual intonation but the irritation was palpable.

"So will you explain again?" The taller one asked still somewhat disoriented with all the information the other had been feeding him for the last two hours. The entire Seirin club had decided to give them_ space _after the weird way Kuroko had behaved previousand thus they were the only ones in the benches.

"We will be married and you will bear my child" Kuroko resumed expressionless.

Kagami that had been drinking fresh water form a bottle at that moment, choked on it and started to cough –his eyes wide with disbelief.

"The hell you are talking about?" He inquired flustered after he managed to breathe again.

Kuroko´s mouth turned upwards –just a bit, it could have been almost invisible if Kagami hadn't been playing close attention to him. "Well perhaps it was the other way around, _Kagami-kun_" The blue haired boy said holding some sort of humor at calling the other by his last name.

"I am- I don't… The problem is" Kagami frowned –there had to be some kind of problem with this- Well yes apart from them being male and thus incapable of conceiving anything remotely close to a child let alone being married but returning to the main problem itself… it was just that somehow the life Kuroko had been painting before his eyes some moments ago seemed so perfect and he didn't feel one bit bothered by it just surprised.

"There isn't a problem" Kuroko. The Kuroko who devoured vanilla milk-shakes like water every time they were hanging out in Maji burger, the blue haired boy expert in basketball and with an invisible presence looked at him with thoughtfulness and then just like that said. "The only thing we are no happy with is Takuma´s illness"

Kagami gathered that _Takuma_ was the child Kuroko had been talking about.

"Is there something wrong with him?" And no Kagami wasn't even sure of how he felt about this Takuma person –who, some part of his brain told him didn't exist… the same part that had been telling him all the way that Kuroko had just bumped his head way too hard after falling faint for exhaustion.

"Heart decease" Kuroko said way too quietly and with a closed exterior. "He loves to play basketball," He added with something in his gaze softening and almost hurting. "but his heart doesn't allow him to play very much"

Kagami felt something twist inside his heart –which was ridiculous because in context all Kuroko had been saying was ridiculous.

And yet his partner seemed so sad…

"Is he strong?" He asked against better judgment. And it might have been silly to ask such a thing but he didn't know what else could be safe ground with this subject and at least Kuroko had smiled at his question –the kind of smiles he gave Kagami when they were alone and at peace.

"Yes he is strong. With the misdirection and your dunks he is almost unstoppable" Kuroko titled his head as if remembering something important. "He has defeated Amine's child twice"

His shadow looked at him knowingly with a sparkle of amusement in his blank eyes. "You bought him three game consoles after that because he had been asking for a little old electronic game and also you took him to Maji burger for a week which considering his diet was very reckless of you"

And suddenly he wanted to meet Takuma so much –even if his mind insisted it was never going to happen.

"Aomine has a child?" He questioned instead, curiosity gaining over his common sense once again.

Kuroko nodded. "Momoi-san had twins, a girl and a boy"

Kagami lifted brow "What those two?"

"We were in the wedding" Kuroko continued and just like that Kagami kept asking and hushing the rational part of his brain and it was so easy to want to know more about this Kuroko´s life and his own as well.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you don't get too much cavities from this XD

But you know basically the story is light and with Kagami and Kuroko in love without too much drama –well aside from Takuma´s illness and the consequences they have deal with because of this, they have the perfect life.

Why little Takuma is sick? Well because otherwise he would be unstoppable… even worst the KSNS… I mean he is Kuroko and Kagami´s child!

Aomine/Kuroko… yes it happened a long time ago and I will tell about it in the future. I don't hate the paring but I have only one TOTP, so that´s why.

The parings you will be seeing lurking around here: Kise/Kasamatsu, Midormima/Takao, Momoi/Aomine, Murasakibara/Himuro and probably Kiyoshi/Hyuuga.

I don't know yet if they all have children but really don't get worried they will be only mentioned for Takuma´s friends and such.

I received a very bad critic of my writing last week and it kinda hurt, I thought then that I would give up on this –the whole account, I mean- and that I would just write in my native language and don't bother with English anymore. But you guys sent me reviews and alerts and favorites so I still persisted.

Thanks a bunch –see ya next week.

.

.

A Review would made my day~


	4. Graffiti of a daily life

**Title:** My Hero.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko (Kiseki no sedai)

**Warnings: **M-Preg. BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor (?) and a bit of drama.

**Rating:** T (Could change to M if I get inspired enough)

* * *

.

.

.

.

**3. Graffiti of a daily life.**

.

"But Yuki" Kise squealed pitifully. "You can't just make me go away"

Kasamatsu stared at hard at the other. "Then shut it" He threatened.

"But is his first game!" Kise moved his hands excitedly. "And look, he is doing exactly what I taught him"

Yukio rolled his eyes. "I can see that"

In fact he could see his idiotic spouse reflected in all ways in their little son –the child was a carbon copy of his father, looks and all. Kasamatsu didn't know if he should feel grateful for that or just scared.

"I feel so proud" Ryota murmured softly.

"Well yes, you better be" He replied crossing his arms, hiding his smile and turning to the game again.

The team their child was playing in was wining by a fifteen point margin –and exactly in that moment, their son scored again making a quite large wave of little girls scream, they were all smitten with him. Yukio wasn't surprised of that either.

"I think he might want to become a model soon" Kasamatsu despaired.

Ryota shook his head. "If you don't want he won't do it"

"As if" Kasamatsu stared with a bit of resentment at the other –but with no malice in it. "He loves you more than me"

"He loves you very much, too!" Kise turned to him once again –big brown eyes shining with love- "He wanted you to see him play today, so bad"

Kasamatsu couldn't manage to hide his smile this time around. "I know"

"So you just wait until I send his pictures to Kuroko-cchi!" Ryouta shouted excitedly. "Takuma-kun will faint from the surprise~"

Yukio rolled his eyes once again.

* * *

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko called softly from his sitting position in the couch –with the television on and Takuma playing quietly on the carpet with some cubes and a bunch of stuffed animals.

"What?" The read head asked distractedly from the kitchen while in the middle of preparing a proper healthy lunch for his sick (memory-less) spouse.

"I think someone has been texting me?" Kuroko frowned slightly.

"Ah? Well, err" Kagami walked out of the kitchen and looked at him contemplatively for some time. "You forgot how to use a cell phone?

Kuroko blinked –No, this memory loss thing was his excuse to avoid explaining unthinkable things like he was from the future, he had his memory intact but that was something he couldn't say to the other. Still the phone kept shaking, he did know how to use a cell phone and also how to read a text… it was just that somehow he didn't think it was a correct affair to read other's people messages. The phone ringing inside his pocket wasn't really his like the clothes he was wearing weren't either, and even if Kagami-kun said it was his future cell phone, it still didn't settle well with his morals.

"I could read it for you, _haha_" Takuma offered seeming almost exited in his own quietly way to do so. The child crawled from his previous spot with the cubes towards him, dragging along one of his stuffed toys, a little tiger with big eyes, bushy eyebrows and a big smile and waited for his answer shifting from side to side.

Kagami snorted regarding fondly the little kid. Takuma was watching Kuroko as if the man was the eighth wonder of the world "He likes to play that he is your secretary when I'm not around"

"You are my secretary when you are around?" Tetsuya asked with barely concealed amazement.

Kagami shook his head. "No, but you like me in suit and sometimes I lurk around the school too"

Kuroko looked rather appreciatively at the other for head to toe then. "I think you would look quite good in a suit Kagami-kun"

"So you have told me" Taiga scratched his neck a little embarrassed.

"Do you cosplay for me constantly then?" Kuroko was getting very interested in this conversation by every minute passing.

Kagami turned redder at that. "Why are you… Takuma is waiting for your answer" He finished clearing his throat.

Kuroko blinked once again –yes Takuma-kun was indeed still waiting for his reply and seeing the hopeful child eyes on him lead him to suppose that it wouldn't hurt too much if they read the text.

Kuroko nodded and Takuma beamed climbing on his lap –still clutching the stuffed tiger in one of his hands-

Kagami sighed and walked closer to them too –flopping down on the space free left in the couch-

Takuma fumbled a few times with the phone, his tiger and his sitting place on Kuroko´s lap to only realize he couldn't handle the still vibrating modern device with just one hand and so a decision had to be made. He nodded solemnly to himself and passed the stuffed toy to Kagami trusting his dad would keep it safe.

Then he proceeded to manage the phone –touching the sensible screen and unlocking the message.

Kuroko watched over Takuma´s head to see the picture of a small blond kid doing a dunk in the screen of the phone.

Takuma shifted once again mumbling "Ryuu-chan?"

"Ryuu-chan?" Kuroko mirrored Takuma´s question.

"Oh yes, I think you wouldn't know that either, would you?" Kagami mused with resignation –ready to start an explanation.

"The generation of miracles plus aggregates is still in contact with us –more like with you" Kagami nodded at the picture. "Kise Ryuu is err Kasamatsu and Kise´s child"

"He is friends with Takuma" Kagami said dryly.

"No" Takuma intervened earnestly –his little face looking adorable with such seriousness-"Ryuu-chan is my light"

Kuroko turned his attention from Kagami to Takuma while hearing that. "He is your light?" He asked with blank eyes quite slowly.

"He is. He will be my wife one day. We will be just like you and Dada" The child titled his head and smiled at the picture while Kuroko didn't really gape at him –or so he wanted to believe.

"Is he serious, Kagami-kun?" He asked weakly afterwards when Takuma was with his cubes again and the cellphone still close by.

"Well he expects to marry him one day just like expects to…" Kagami covered his face to try and control the hysterical laughter he knew was coming.

"Yes?" Kuroko prompted somewhat worriedly.

Kagami breathed deep at that. "I want you to know that I blame you from this," He said looking amused and horrified at the same time. "He expects to marry Aomine´s twins and what in the world? He is also waiting to marry one of Midorima´s little girls, you don't want to know how he feels about Akashi, though"

"Himuro, he decided were to be his number one favorite person after you and so when he grows he said he will also marry him" Kagami finished.

"What about Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked dimly.

"Oh he will share" Kagami deadpanned. "He wants to marry them, Tatsuya and Murasakibara both"

"Still," Kagami moved, laying on the couch and resting his head on Kuroko´s knees. "He is really head over heels for that blonde child and he doesn't even need a light"

"He doesn't?"

Kagami shook his head and Kuroko realized he was staring directly in the other´s eyes. He lifted his hands automatically then and started to caress the soft red strand of hair falling in Kagami´s forehead.

"He has both abilities yours and mine" Taiga whispered closing his eyes and enjoying the fingers on his scalp.

Kuroko kept his ministrations and let the peace of the moment lull him too –and if he was staring at Kagami´s-kun lips quite intently every moment well he blamed all the shock and Takuma´s shameless little person…

* * *

"I didn't think Midorima had it in him" Kagami mumbled awkwardly. "I mean… the intelligence perhaps but the err dedication to achieve something like that?"

They had been walking back from Seirin for a while now. The practice had ended early for them anyway-

"I remember him saying something about Kazunari-san not leaving him in peace with that topic since he discovered Midorima-kun had pursued a genetics post degree after graduating from med school"

Kuroko smiled faintly then "I am happy he did"

Kagami nodded uneasily stopping his tracks. They had reached the intersection in which their home ways parted. "I will see you tomorrow"

Kuroko looked blankly at him. "I am used to sleeping with you, there's no need to go separate ways"

"W- W..Wha?" He wasn't blushing dammit… only that apparently… he was, and he also had kind of forgotten how to speak coherently. "The? You… but- that?"

Kuroko nodded as if understanding the problem and Kagami thought foolishly –naively- that the other as proper Japanese morals indicated, would leave.

In retrospective… he shouldn't have.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun I won't have my way with you just yet, my younger self would be disappointed if he found out you weren't a virgin anymore after some days of absence from his part"

Kagami choked on his own air, a strangled sound which made Kuroko to beam softly.

It seemed it would be a long night.

* * *

"Tatsu-chin you really forgot to buy my snacks?" Murasakibara asked getting annoyed by every minute passing without some king of sweet in his mouth. "Tatsu-chin?" He insisted looking inside every corner of the cupboard.

"I will get them tomorrow" Himuro answered calmly coming from the living with some boxes on his hands.

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I can still take off this ring, you know" The blue haired man pointed at his hand and the ring in one of his fingers.

Tatsuya smiled way too sweetly. "It would be a shame because I promised I would only ever cook from the person I married and so this cake mixes would go to waste"

Tatsu-chin was playing dirty, Atsushi turned suspiciously towards the other. "You are baking cake?"

"I won't if you don't want it"

Murasakibara stared his empty cupboards then Himuro´s hands and then the floor struggling within himself. "I will keep the ring Tatsu-chin" He mumbled like an scolded child.

"I am glad" Tatsuya said moving at the stove and gathering the things needed for the promised cake.

Mursakibara watched restlessly as Tatsuya moved gracefully on the kitchen. He wanted the cake now!

And…

"Are you making two?" He asked slightly dazed, he would never take the ring off… he promised.

"Yes, one is for Taiga" Himuro answered happily mixing eggs and sugar.

Mursakibara´s eyes went cold all over again. "I take it back Tatsu-chin, you can have the ring… I don't want it anymore if you will bake for him too"

Tatsuya shook his head looking sideways at his pouting spouse. "I had planned for Takuma to have a taste but if you don't want to…"

…

"Whatever" He mumbled while the smaller one smiled even harder.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

If you liked it, you should leave a Review~


	5. I ll take you high

**Title:** My Hero.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko (Kiseki no sedai)

**Warnings: **M-Preg. BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor (?) and a bit of drama.

**Rating:** T (Could change to M if I get inspired enough)

* * *

.

.

.

.

**4. I´ll take you high.**

.

"If there is something on your mind won´t you share it with me, Kagami-Kun?"

Taiga sighed frustrated at the soft whispered words, closing his eyes and feeling too tired suddenly –Kuroko… the boy that was resting next to him, as in _his_ bed. The boy who claimed not being his shadow any longer but his spouse, the boy who claimed being from the future as well, this person that rather than Kuroko insisted on just being called Tetsuya.

Well, Kuroko or Tetsuya or whatever, Kagami was sure he was about to have a mental breakdown and he was also sure his condition had took a turn for the worst when Kuro-_Tetsuya _just five minutes ago had started to speak about planning to have another child, which was of course unnerving in so many levels, because having another baby involved a _lot of sex _or so Tetsuya had said.

In other circumstances –where they were not so close, like they were here in this cramped bed- in spite of his own mental sanity, Kagami would even perhaps consider it, finding the notion of Kuroko wanting to have more children with him flattering.

But, but, but…

He was just a teenager in the end, and yes he had _needs _and limits.

"Kagami-Kun?" Kuroko asked kindly.

"Yeah?" Taiga swallowed hard.

"Are you uncomfortable with me now?" The blue haired boy turned his head to look directly at him, his tone as bland as usual.

"It´s just," Kagami turned quietly too so they ended face to face. "It's awkward"

"Are you blushing?" Kuroko seemed to be smiling now –a delighted little gesture that would have passed unnoticed had they been not so near-

"Wha?" Kagami lowered his eyes, feeling his face hot.

"It´s been a while since I have seen this side of you, I mean after all these years you still blush a lot, but not with this kind of innocence" The phantom player added fond.

"You mean like, I´m not innocent anymore?" Taiga inquired mutedly going against a little voice in his head that insisted in not wanting to know, not really, not at all.

"I think you lost the last bit of that after we did it twice on the kitchen and with cake butter too if I remember correctly the same day" Kuroko sighed this time, albeit it was a kind of _longing sigh._

"I don't-" Kagami wailed despairingly at that, going totally red.

"We did" And Kuroko kind of smirked –not really though, his expression was blank and entirely deadpan but Taiga knew, he just knew, Kuroko was smirking somehow there.

"You don't find a notion like that appealing in this moment though, do you?"

Oh shit.

He did, Kagami realized with complete and absolute horror. He was tempted, so very tempted…and so badly screwed because of that.

"I- wouldn't you like to change the topic?" Taiga nudged weakly.

"We could go to sleep if you are that tired," Kuroko nodded. "but before doing that, I would like a goodnight kiss"

"Hah?" Kagami thought he was going to explode from all the blood that was rushing to his cheeks.

"A goodnight kiss, Kagami-kun" Tetsuya repeated patiently, lifting his hands to hold the other´s face.

_"What are you-"_

And just like that his first kiss was stolen by an invisible phantom player, a very cute and persistent phantom player. Kuroko´s lips were dry and soft and Taiga thought he was going to faint right there. He felt dizzy. And it was sweet, so very sweet –like the flavor of Kuroko´s usual milk shakes and just something else, it tasted like spring and hope.

Tetsuya joined their foreheads afterwards. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He questioned almost over Kagami´s lips.

The red haired boy closed his eyes again, trying to calm the beating of his frenetic heart. Perhaps this was a good moment to start accepting that he was in love, very much. In fact he had been in love since a very long time ago, he just hadn't wanted to acknowledge it because-

Because even supposing Kuroko also liked men, _why would he like Kagami? _

All the generation of miracles were practically smitten with him, he wasn't different –in a fundamental level- from them and Aomine… the former light… _why would Kuroko want second best if he could have the real thing?_

Because Taiga was sure the blue haired genius shared the same kind of feelings he had about the shadow-

"What about Aomine?" Kagami tried distractedly, staring at Kuroko´s mouth. "I always thought you know, that you were in love with him"

"We were going to marry" Kuroko answered with his typical brutal sincerity. "after we graduated from high school he proposed to me"

Taiga regained his composure then, going totally still. That was just three years from now, wasn't it? "Why didn't you then?"

"Don't be jealous Kagami-kun, I only love you" Tetsuya said. "but back then you were going to Aomerica and I was mad and hurt at you leaving"

"And so he asked just like that?" Taiga felt like fainting again but for totally different reasons.

_Kuroko after all had accepted, hadn't he?_

"You came one day before the wedding and told me you had a house and a future secured in going Pro" Kuroko seemed to think a bit more before continuing. "You also said that you had to tell me something and that if everything was for nothing, you wouldn't regret it anyway"

"_I will know I give my best, _you held" Kuroko closed the scarce distance that separated them and rested his head in Kagami´s shoulder –hiding his eyes from the red haired boy. "You whispered that you loved me and it was the happiest day of my life"

Kagami lowered his gaze not knowing what to say at that.

"The aftermath wasn't that happy, though" Kuroko leaned more over him. "Aomine-kun was the more affected by all the chaos"

"But he married the errr pink-haired girl, right?" And no, he was definitely not feeling bad for the Touo ace…

"Years later, yes" Kuroko shifted and finally went quiet, their legs were intertwined now. "She proposed and got him pregnant so he couldn't say no"

Kagami choked on the last part almost falling from his bed. "W-wh-what the hell?!"

Kuroko lifted his eyes and there it was again, that damn smirk.

"You," Kagami breathed deep, fixing his posture on the bed again. "You are toying with me aren't you?"

"Why would I?" Kuroko blinked in a perfect show of goodness.

"You said earlier Momoi-sad had twins so there´s no way Aomine was the one who birthed them" Kagami nodded to himself, thinking his argument held sense.

"Is Takuma not yours as well?" Tetsuya titled his head, looking slightly curious.

"Y-yes?" He answered not being really sure what that had to do anything and why he was already so cool about this whole concept of males having kids and also with being married with his shadow and being a father.

"So you had him too, didn't you?" Kuroko touched his hand softly. "He is ours"

"Yeah but-"

Kuroko shook his head. "Aomine-kun and Momoi-san both had twins; I didn't specify who birthed them"

"Are you for real?" Kagami asked incredulous.

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment while Kagami waited in suspense –soft shivers started shaking the light frame of the teal haired boy while he buried his face in his hands-

"You… are laughing?" Kagami stood stoned watching how the other tried to calm himself.

"I´m sorry" Kuroko apologized cleaning his eyes –his face had regained his usual expression.

"I knew it was all a lie, you little sadist"

* * *

Kuroko stared down at Takuma-kun and the book he was holding between his little hands. The child seemed exited in his own detached way –Kuroko had managed to understand many of his facial expressions by now, ironically comparing Takuma´s gestures with his own. The teal haired child was an almost identical copy of himself, looks and feelings if not for the peculiar flame of _strength and painful kindness_ the kid sometimes showed he could have been his clone.

Kagami-kun was very hard to find in the little one, it was not impossible –as it was Kuroko had witnessed some traces of the red haired man in _his_ or the Kuroko´s future son-

Kuroko´s circumstances weren't normal at all and in that particular night he wondered if all this was really possible and if he would really end up living such an amazing life.

"Reading time" Takuma demanded delicately.

Tetsuya smiled quietly at the child then and hunched down to his eye level. "Do I do this every night with you?" He asked in a gentle tone, he had always had a soft spot for children after all.

The child nodded eagerly.

"Then there will be reading time" Kuroko announced, lifting the little one who still had the book in his hands –lifting him was no trouble at all, after all the times he had witnessed to Kagami-kun do the same-

"Where should we read?" He asked patiently.

Takuma seemed to think his answer for a moment. "_Haha´s_ room" He said convincingly.

"I will try my best" He promised not being sure where _Haha´s_ room was but keen on finding it.

After that, Kuroko climbed the stairs of the big house slowly and started inspecting every room –he suspected the other Kuroko´s bed room was the master one as well as the one he shared with Kagami-kun.

He could have asked the red haired man for directions but Kagami-kun was busy washing the dishes and in general he was just curious and for that he decided to follow his instinct. The house had enough guest rooms to distinct for the right one and yet if knew his light as much as he thought he did then_ their_ bedroom would be totally arranged to suit only his tastes.

The room he had been searching came soon enough though and just as he had predicted the decoration and just everything matched with his likes.

"Kagami-kun" He mumbled softly muffling his voice against Takuma´s hair, turning on the light and entering the room.

"Are you saying something, Haha?" Takuma asked, titling his head.

Kuroko shook his head, placing the child on the enormous bed that occupied a big portion of the stance –he had to smile weakly at noticing how the covers of the bed were of his favorite color as well.

"We will start now" The blue haired man explained to the child while he climbed the bed too.

"Aren't we waiting for daddy?" Takuma frowned. "He helps you with the animal sounds and woods effects of the story"

Tetsuya widened his eyes at that, feeling joyful at the simple prospect of life this whole world was offering him because of course Kagami-kun would be one idiot even that many years after but his strength and gentleness would have a new purpose…

Making Takuma-kun and himself the happiest persons on earth.

"We can wait for him if you would like" He proposed opening the book and settling the child between his legs.

Takuma yawned and rubbed his eyes with his little hands nodding.

It took a while but after some minutes of waiting Kagami finally showed his head through the doorframe. It took even less from them to start reading to the child and him falling completely to sleep and stuck between their arms.

"Should we move him to his room?" Kuroko inquired turning his head towards the other.

Kagami scratched his cheek and looked at the ceiling contemplatively before giving his answer. After a brief pause however, he stated. "Let´s let him rest here with us"

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko called.

"Yeah?" Taiga blinked giving his full attention to the petite man that was his spouse.

"Are you happy?" The teal haired man queried averting his gaze from the other´s red eyes and placing his care on the sleeping Takuma.

"I´m the one who always ask you that kind of thing" The red haired man sighed, moving closer to his counterpart. "and you always reply things like: _I wouldn't be here otherwise and don't ask the obvious Idiogami, _and you know, I can relay in knowing that if you ever felt unhappy here with us you would let me know is just who you are but to answer your question, I´m happy"

Kuroko closed his eyes then, letting out the breath he had been holding while waiting for the red haired man´s reply –he let his head fall too and let it rest on his husband's to be shoulder-

"You make me happy" Kagami repeated.

And he couldn't have been more grateful for that. "Thank you for loving me" he whispered softly, only mouthing the words but no actually saying them.

_You make me happy as well._

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

And just as a point, I have to scream something to the air… **KAGAKURO IS CANNON NOW, HUR, HUR, HURRAY** (or as closer as it can be, dammit), My beloved OTP, I am so happy ;...;

Chapter 189 was the culprit of the sudden inspiration for me to end this chapter, Thanks Aomine-cchi you only have eyes for Kise now, I know XD.

.

If you liked it, you should leave a review~


	6. About true love

**Title:** My Hero.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko (Kiseki no sedai)

**Warnings: **M-Preg. BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor (?) and a bit **of drama *in this chap****.**

**Rating:** T (Could change to M if I get inspired enough)

* * *

.

.

.

.

**5. About true love.**

.

"I´m hungry!" Takao complained shifting slightly.

"You're always hungry" Midorima answered unruffled while reading a special report he had brought from the hospital.

They were resting on their bed, the only source of light coming from the lamp over the side table. It was already that late indeed.

"But Shin-chan!" The black haired man whined. "The kid inside me is screaming for food~"

Midorima sighed and closed his notes. "What do you want to eat?"

Kazunari smiled. "Ice cream, tons of ice cream and cookies and bring the girls. We will have a post-midnight snack, and no, they don't have school tomorrow. I already explained that we have to travel to Kuroko-kun and he agreed-"

"It's too cold for them at this hour to eat that, it isn't prudent-"

"Aww, Shin-chan c´mon we will leave you on your own for a week and they sure as hell are gonna miss you, bring them here"

Midorima frowned, wanting to protest.

"Please" Takao said batting his eyelids in a candid –he hoped it was as candid as it was back in the day, when they were younger- way. "Or… you drop the ice cream on me and lick me clean?"

"Ideas like that are the ones that got you like this in the first place…so, I think no"

"Shin-chan is mean!"

"I´ll bring the girls and" Midorima averted his gaze. "If you want to do something else after they have fallen sleep again then I won't be averse to the idea…"

Which translated to "I want to spend some time with the girls first and then with you, before you leave_ nonadayo_" in Midorima language. Takao smiled again, with more tenderness this time. "We will be back soon, I promise"

Midorima nodded. "Send me greetings to your mother then"

"Oh she will be happy to hear the good news" Takao answered happily. "I think she will want to pick the name this time"

"Hmm"

. 

"Mama!" a little black haired girl squealed exited, running towards the bed. "Father will give us ice cream this late!"

Midorima followed behind with two girls more at his side, the elder helping to bring the cookies and bowls while her middle sister trailed happily after their father.

"That's because he is going to miss us" Takao answered softly to the little one. "Come here Saya" He said patting the big bed he was currently sitting in. The little girl obeyed and climbed in. "I don't want to leave father so alone" She pouted.

"We will be back soon" Her sisters offered understanding how hard it was for her –Saya was the younger one, and she had never traveled to see granny before. She wasn't used to be away from their father-

"I´ll go pick you up at _Okinawa_ when you are done" Midorima said.

"Really Shin-chan?" Kazunari asked surprised. His mother and Shin-chan had never gotten along that well.

"Yes" The former miracle stated fixing his glasses.

The girls beamed at him, especially Saya who rolled over towards the side her father was sitting in and hugged him tightly with all the strength a little girl five years old cold muster.

Her older sister by two years, Kari followed after her and finally Tsukumo who was eight joined in. They were going to miss their daddy.

Midorima hugged them back, the best way he could. He had gotten good at dealing with children it seemed.

"The ice cream will melt" Takao said from the side, tempted to join the group hug.

Midorima´s cellphone rang then. The girls letting their father go at that.

Shintarou picked up expecting some hospital emergency. "Yes?"

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko´s voice sounded distressed from the other side of the line.

* * *

It wasn't that they hadn't had any situations like this one before, because truly enough they had. The problem was Kuroko didn't remember –and yes, this attack was slightly stronger than Takuma´s average.

The light haired man eyes were wide with surprise and glazed with worry. "What is happening to him Kagami-kun?" He asked anxiously as he saw how Takuma tried to fight his lungs to be able to catch some air while clutching his little chest tightly.

"His heart is failing" Kagami said quietly holding the child carefully between his lap and the bed.

It was late, past midnight actually. They both had gone to sleep after letting Takuma get comfortable on their bed, they had read him a story and then Kagami hadn't wanted to send him to his own room -which had been a good option seeing how bad the kid was doing-

Kuroko had made him some weird questions as well about if he was happy, Kagami had answered the best way he could. Only five minutes ago however, Takuma had started to trash between them clutching at his chest while trying to catch his breath. His heart was giving him grief and Kuroko wasn't used to the sight.

"Listen carefully" Kagami spoke, seeing intently at his memory-less husband, trying to stay composed for everyone's benefit. "I need you to bring me, his meds. It´s all in a box in the first cupboard of the bathroom and I also need you to bring me your phone, please"

Kuroko nodded quickly and sprang into action. Kagami watched him go and waited patiently while murmuring soothing words to his only child. Takuma seemed to recognize his voice amidst his pain and rolled towards his chest –resting his head in him-

Tetsuya came back fast enough. Kagami took the meds and started a careful procedure to calm his child and lessen his pain. He took four syrups out of the box -all different in color and size- as well as one inhaler. Takuma took the inhaler first starting to quiet as air entered in his body. Kagami took the syrups and a little cup that came with them –he poured all the medicine there mixing it-

"Tetsuya, I need you to call Midorima please"

Kuroko nodded once again not even remembering what time it was and started dealing the green haired man´s number.

"Midorima-kun" He said distressed when the other finally picked the phone.

.

Midorima was there thirty minutes after the call, Kagami felt relieved then.

Takuma had stabilized with the medicine and the inhaler but he still looked pained and pale as in white paper pale.

Shintarou watched with critical eye at the child and then took out the medicine he had brought with him, getting ready an intravenous injection. He took Takuma´s arm and proceeded to do his work. Fifteen minutes later Takuma´s heart rate was normal again, he could breathe on his own and the pain had finally receded.

Both ex- (shadow and light) let out a breath they didn't knew they were holding then.

"I´m really in your debt, Midorima-kun" Kuroko said afterwards.

"It´s nothing" He answered back, and it was true enough, it was only his work. Takuma was a good child as well, friend´s with Saya.

* * *

"Daddy" Takuma called quietly after all had passed.

"Yeah?" He answered back still holding his son between his arms. He was such a tiny thing that in nights like this when he got sick –Kagami feared so much he would just break and leave them on their own-

Kagami´s hold tightened on the kid at his dark thoughts.

"Where´s haha?"

"He will be back soon; he is just explaining some things to uncle Midorima"

"I… Daddy do you think I…" Takuma lowered his eyes; he had changed his speech from Japanese to English without noticing. "Would you and haha be happier if Akio-chan was your son?"

Kagami looked at the kid surprised. "What are you saying?" Akio was one of Aomine´s kids –the boy-

Takuma shifted uncomfortably. "I just sometimes, I cause you so much trouble and Akio-chan is just so healthy he can play whenever he wants"

"You silly Kid," Kagami said wile hugging him tighter still. "You are no trouble at all. How could you be when I love you so much. Your haha as well, he was so happy when you where born. You are the most important thing for us"

"But because of me you stopped playing basketball, and you are so awesome at it daddy"

"I wish you could play again… I wish I could play with you" Takuma said softly.

"That doesn't matter. And we play from time to time don't we?"

The child nodded slowly.

"I just want you alive and happy and your Haha wishes for the same too" Kagami started. "Akio is a good kid but then again all your friends are. But you know what, they are not you. You are perfect kid, because you are my precious Takuma"

Takuma trembled between his arms, trying to suppress his cries. "Damaged goods… I´m demag-"

Kagami shook him. "What?!"

"Akio-chan told me that I was that" Takuma sniffled. "I´m sorry daddy. I really wish I could be different"

Taiga bit back his tongue. Oh no, Aomine and Satsuki were going to hear from this and the Akio-brat was going to pay. "Not true"

"Ryuu says that is just, that he is jealous… that´s why he is mean. But I really do like him and he is nice to me sometimes too. I just don't know…"

"Don't fret over that kid. You are well as you are" Kagami smiled getting an idea to pull Takuma out of his dark place. His talk with Aomine would wait until tomorrow. And soon enough, the tickling began –Takuma´s cries changing to laughs-

* * *

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked worriedly seeing as Takuma had finally fallen sleep again.

"Yeah?"

"Is this a constant occurrence?" He asked referring to the previous fit. It had hurt seeing Takuma-kun so sick.

"One time for month. When he was younger, it was worst"

"I heard you two talking in English. Was something wrong?" Kuroko´s english had never been that good.

Kagami sighed. They were going stay awake to watch over Takuma so he might as well tell the story.

"Aomine´s boy is mean to him but he likes him anyway. Says he is his friend"

"What would the child say?"

"Crappy stuff"

"You know, Aomine-kun is cruel when he feels threatened perhaps Akio-kun is just the same"

Kagami shrugged. "I dunno but I don't like it"

"Please don't misunderstand, I don't like it either. Takuma-kun was crying and for that someone is going to pay"

Kagami smiled weakly at how similar their attitude towards this issue was. "Yeah, that´s the spirit"

"Kagami-kun please rest, you seem tired. I´ll watch over him. You can lean on me" ..._always._ Kuroko offered sincerely with his usual blank expression.

"Thanks"

It wasn't much but he could offer that. Kuroko happily shifted between the pillows of his gigantic bed to accommodate his husband-to be as well as Takuma-kun. Both had ended resting their heads on his lap. It had been an exhausting night and they deserved to sleep.

Kuroko looked at them and smiled quietly. They were his… or would be… and he would do anything for them.

He loved them and never wanted to leave.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

* * *

AN: yeah, just umm don´t kill me? I know it is been a while.

I also... it was stressing for me too. Going from fluff to angst to hurt to confort to... well...

Also don´t hate Akio, he is a good kid... just... errm you will see his resons soon. And finally MidoTaka.

.

.

A review would made my day~


End file.
